


A night at the movies

by Eriathalia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: Crowley takes Aziraphale out to see a movie.Of course there's some ulterior motive.The angel returns it in kind.





	A night at the movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawrVert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/gifts).



"Have you ever been to the movies angel?"

The question had been innocent enough, well, as innocent as you would expect it coming from a demon anyway. 

Aziraphale had paused for a moment, then shaken his head no. 

 

"Why? I quite enjoy the company of my books. They speak of their own, with a vivid imagination." He had smiled, though whether it was at the thought of the books or at him, Crowley wasn't entirely certain. 

He had leaned back in the old and well worn armchair, legs thrown across one of the armrests. Taking another swig from his glass of wine he answered. "They can be rather entertaining. Inventiveness of humankind and such. Some of the cinematography isn't half bad."

Crowley shrugged and finished off his drink. "I assumed you would have tried to blend in a little closer?" He raised an eyebrow, albeit the look in his eyes was obscured by the shades balanced on the bridge of his nose.

 

"The opportunity never offered itself up," Aziraphale replied and settled down on his equally old sofa. "What is your point anyway?"

 

Crowley's eyebrow wandered even higher. "What's with the sudden defensiveness, angel?"

 

"Who is being defensive?" Aziraphale stuttered. "I am convinced a good book is more enjoyable, especially on your own. And there is less of a ruckus around." In one single go, the angel had drained the wine from his own glass, savoring the taste with his eyes closed until Crowley's raspy voice broke him out of his reverie. 

 

"So that's it. You lack the company?" He leaned forward in his seat, ripping his shades down to fix the other with an intent gaze.

 

"That's not- you read too much into it," the angel huffed, though the hint of pink in his cheeks gave him away.

 

Crowley would have been hard pressed to admit it, but he thought it splendid to note the minute changes on his companion's face when confronted with uncommon ground and the desperate need to keep a hold of his dignity. He should not tease him further, alas he was still a demon. A little bickering would hardly hurt.

"Yessss" he hissed, his grin widening, "you are curious. There's even food." A low blow, but one that had the desired effect as was clear in the way the angel's expression changed from indignance to being intrigued. 

 

"And what kind of food would that be?" He licked his lips as if anticipating a rare treat.

 

"Ah," Crowley said "mostly candy, tortilla chips and something they call popped corn. The usual suspects."

 

"Usual suspects? Is there any crime involved then?" The curiosity had immediately turned into wariness.

Crowley laughed, head thrown back. It took him a moment to gather his bearings.

"Sayings angel. Never heard of that one?" He poured himself another glass of wine.

 

"It is...a rather strange one," Aziraphale replied and swept up the almost empty bottle, taking a peek inside before shrugging and refilling magically.

 

"Oh come on. You'll like it. Do a blessing or two, help a couple o' teenagers along?" Your head office won't notice. Neither will mine for that matter." The grin on Crowley's face spoke of mischief.

Aziraphale's mouth opened, then closed again, deciding he would be better off without knowing. 

 

"It will be fun. Promise." Crowley waved the hand holding the still full wine glass, splattering some of the deep red fluid across the floor. 

The other gasped in exasperation, cleaning up the mess with a flick of his wrist. 

 

"Would you be so kind as to be a little more careful," he snapped, or rather pleaded for it was not in his nature to be exceptionally rude, even if the situation called for it. 

 

In answer the demon downed the contents of his glass in one go. 

"There's a late showing on tonight. How 'bout it?"  He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Aziraphale's cheeks to flush a bright pink. It was rather endearing, though he was certainly not one to ever say that out loud.

 

"C'mon then. We'll be late." Crowley stood, the world immediately starting to spin. He burped, then stilled himself with a hand on the chair, taking the time to sober up. The alcohol left a stale taste on his tongue, but the pleasure of getting sloshed with one's best friend was more than worth the trouble.

He replaced his shades, then gestured for Aziraphale to go ahead. 

 

"Do you always get what you want?" the angel mumbled under his breath but picked up his 

jacket anyway, holding the door to his shop open in turn. "Be gone foul fiend" 

 

Crowley merely shrugged and stepped outside, hips swaying just a little more than usual for show. "Admit it, you admire that angel. Now hurry up or we'll truly be late." With a snap of his fingers he unlocked the doors to his trusted Bentley waiting outside while the other was fumbling with his keys. 

 

It was a clear night, the stars twinkling up above. Under different circumstances he would have thought it almost romantic. Crowley quickly shook the thought off. Dangerous territory for a demon to wander into. 

 

"Well?" Crowley almost jumped as he felt something bumping into his shoulder. His head shot around, making eye contact with what he could only describe as beaut- pret- not unpleasant eyes. As if struck by lightning he took a step back. 

 

"Uh yeah, movie theater, car, right." He swiftly popped into the driver's seat, taking a few moments to clear his thoughts. 

 

"So, what kind of movie are you suggesting?" The question was innocent enough. Truthfully, Crowley had not given it some closer thought, after all there was more than enough on. 

Let it be said that he could have chosen a romance or adventure, but staying true to his demonic side he settled on a horror movie. Ulterior motive included. Not that he would opt for telling the angel beforehand.

"Uh it's uh...an exciting one. Good reviews. Would I ever do anything to tease you?" He grinned at the other. 

Aziraphale chose to leave it uncommented, much to Crowley's annoyance.

 

Miraculously the theater was empty and if the cashier at the snack bar happened to charge them for only half the goods, who would Crowley be to object. And if on top of that they happened to be assigned to the loveseat…

He argued that they merely had more space to spread out their snacks. 

Turned out those did not survive long anyway. The speed with which Aziraphale devoured the popped corn was rather remarkable, especially as it increased with the poor oblivious man being hit by the full force of suspense building.

 

Crowley feigned utter innocence as he caught the uncharacteristic (near) death glare the other shot him upon registering that what they were caught in was one of those rather gory, and in his mindset unnecessary horror movies, stating that the title had sounded harmless enough. Not that Aziraphale would buy any of it. He chose to ignore it and wait. 

 

Just as the screen blacked out, underlined by a scream, chilling to the bone, his plan set into motion as a shell shocked angel clung to him as if for dear life.

 

If he had not been too cowardly -he was loathe to admit that but knew it deep down in his heart to be true- he might have chosen the sappiest romance in store. But alas he had deemed it too obvious a move. 

Posing as the strong protector? Certainly, Aziraphale leaped into his arms of his own free will. Asking him out for a real date? Never ever in his -exceptionally long- lifetime. He simply could not dare to risk the friendship that had formed between them across the millennia. The fact that it had become far more early on was a well kept secret Crowley swore to take to his grave. 

After all, Aziraphale had been the sole constant in his long existence on earth. A life void of his smiles, never seeing those bright eyes wrinkle at the corners as his whole face lit up? It was one not worth living, even worse than his freestyle dive into a sulfurous pit. No, he would not risk losing his beacon.

 

That however did not stop him from stealing the lightest touch here and there, stealthy, unsuspicious, a brush of hand holding out a treat to him or sitting in a bench in St. James' park, a brush of shoulders when they walked along the street side by side under the pretense of evading other pedestrians. It was too little, but better than nothing at all. 

Crowley cherished each and everyone of them, soaked them up like a sponge and locked them in his heart to remember whenever they were apart.

 

Was it fair? Maybe not, but he was a demon after all, one who was not supposed to love and yet had been changed by one bright, soft and peckish angel.

 

A poke in his side dragged him from his thoughts with a start. Crowley had not even noticed how far his mind had drifted off, carried on a wave of euphoria. When he turned his head, his bright golden eyes met worried blue ones. And weren't they stunning. Before he could let his mind wander once more he focused one the other's lips, moving, forming words he was hard pressed to understand. 

 

"Are you quite alright, dear boy?" Crowley blinked.

"Wha- uh, yeah. Yeah, o' course I am" he tore his eyes away from the one so close, did not allow himself to linger on musing about the softness of Aziraphale's hair.

"Sorry, I must have uh...fallen asleep?" 

 

It was the worst possible answer that he could have given. Neither the angel nor him were prone to the need for sleep, even less when right in front of you a murderous doll was chasing its masters with a knife.

 

Belatedly he sensed that one of Aziraphale's soft and perfectly manicured hands was still wrapped around his own. 

 

"I think we should get out of here," Aziraphale mumbled, though his words were strengthened by determination.

 

"If that is what you want, angel." Crowley was struggling to slip back into his nonchalant attitude, though if the other was aware of it, he did not let it on. Instead he merely nodded. "I think it for the best" 

As he rose a cascade of popcorn crumbs drizzled from his lap. For a moment the angel looked guilty for leaving a mess. Crowley simply answered it with a swish of his hand, extinguishing any evidence. With a shrug and a cheeky grin he straightened himself, ushering Aziraphale to go ahead and take flight from the theatre.

Crowley chalked the whole experience off as a semi-success. 

 

***

 

"I have heard there is a new movie on in theatres, critically quite acclaimed." The comment threw Crowley off guard. After his last experiment with the horror movie he had deemed it something not likely to ever be repeated. He sat up somewhat straight in his armchair, tilting his head to the side in question. 

 

"So you are suggesting..?" he asked, unable to quite banish the surprise from his tone.

 

"I thought it worth a try going back," Aziraphale replied. "I liked the popped corn." His smile could have outshone a thousand suns in that moment. Bless him and his never fading love for food, Crowley thought.

"According to my terms of course." The angel started fiddling with chain of his pocket watch as if to calm his nerves. It was after all unlikely for an angel to make demands. "That last one you picked was rather…" he trailed off, probably not to hurt his companions feelings.

 

"No fun, angel." Crowley flopped back against the backrest of the armchair.

 

"Well excuse me if I am not partial to seeing poor beings ripped apart by a murderous doll," Aziraphale quipped indignantly. 

In truth neither was Crowley, but the movie had served its purpose well. 

 

"Fine, fine" he drawled. "Have it your way then"

Whatever it was his angel chose it would at least buy him some more time away from possibly prying eyes.

 

"Splendid!" Aziraphale clapped his hands in elation. "Mind giving me a lift, dear boy?"

"As if I ever could deny you." Beneath the layer of sarcasm Crowley knew it to be the truth. 

 

The movie turned out to be a romance, much to Crowley's surprise. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered whether there was an ulterior motive involved in this one as well, though he quieted it swiftly. His angel was far too pure to ever resort to this kind of trickery. Besides, he was fairly certain the other would never like him the way he did. It was a futile case. 

 

Just as last time they were miraculously placed in the loveseat, back row, middle, best of views. And again it was signed off as nifty to store their snacks. 

As the film progressed, Crowley itched to let his hand wander, searching for its counterpart. Certainly it was nothing that he would have chosen, but seeing the onslaught of emotions reflected on Aziraphale's face made up for any tooth rotting fluff involved.   
So engrossed was he in envisioning his angel's smile, that he did not note the other inching closer until he felt soft blonde curls tickling his neck where the other had rested his head in reverence. He stiffened minutely, but as a broad hand slipped towards his thigh, wrapping around his own, he felt as if he was freed from the confines of hell and welcome back into heaven's light. 

After what he deemed a sufficient period of waiting, Crowley dared to wrap one arm around the angel's shoulders, his heart skipping a couple beats -not that it really mattered, after all he did not require it to beat at all- when the other did not flinch, instead settling into the embrace with a content sigh, followed by a happy chuckle.

"Thought you would never try," Aziraphale whispered into Crowley's ear, causing a pleasant shiver to run down his spine.   
They remained like this in silence, the angel's eyes fixated on the screen while the other soaked in the pleasant warmth that spread all throughout his body.

As the credits rolled down the screen he sensed the other shifting, but instead of disentangling himself, plush lips landed on Crowley's own, taking him by surprise. 

 

Aziraphale used the slight gasp to deepen the kiss, feeling no resistance and finally, as Crowley regained control of his senses, he returned it in kind, his hold tightening until it must have been almost uncomfortable. There was a lot yet to be spoken between them, but the promise in their first kiss took away the fear of what was to come. As for time? An eternity should be more.than sufficient to make up for whatever they had lost.

 

Apparently, he mused as he kept a hold of Aziraphale's hand while steering his trusty Bentley back towards the old bookshop, the angel had been far more successful in his scheme. However, he did not mind. After all, there were hundreds of other movies to share. He assumed there was more than some merit in it.


End file.
